Big Brother 18: Return Of The Winners
Big Brother 18 is the upcoming season of Cosmic's Big Brother. It's also the last season before Era 2 Takes Over. It is due to start after the final of Big Brother 17 and will include all 17 previous winners with the winner receiving title of 'Ultimate Winner'. No Housemate from Season 1,3 or 11 were confirmed to participate. The series launched on 9th March 2019 and concluded on 30th March 2019 with Dylan becoming the winner of the series with 63% to win which is the third highest percentage to win after Sapphire's Big Brother 6 win with over 70% and Dylan's first win in Big Brother 16 with over 60%. Dylan is the first ever male to win twice and has the joint most ever wins with kacasto, kacasto won twice in Big Brother 3 and Big Brother 7; she sadly declined Season 18 and Maizono took her place . Format The format is similar to Big Brother US but with more public influence. There will be a House Leader competition, the winner of the competition will be able to nominate two housemates for eviction. Then every week the public will vote one housemate to save one nominee from the eviction; they can also choose to discard. If the winner chooses to save a nominee, the Replacement Competition will be held, the winner of the replacement competition will be able to choose the replacement nominee. The winner of the replacement competition competition could be anyone. If a nominee wins the replacement competition, the nominee will still be on the block but will have to name a housemate to put up for eviction alongside them. The housemates will then vote to evict one of the two nominees. Design The Eye was revealed on the 6th March 2019 with the design being crops of the previous big brother eyes from Season 8-17. The house was revealed on 3rd March 2019 with the house theme being modern and gold with most of the house being solid gold with white around the edges. The living room was isolated from the rest of the house with windows surrounding it. There were two chairs for the nominees and two sofas for the housemates. The Arena was also revamped with a new elstree studio which included BOTS and waiting rooms for housemates with offices. The interview area was outside where the public could see them instead of inside the eye. Twists * On Week Two, Big Brother told the housemates if the eviction tied, both nominees would be evicted. The housemates purposely made the eviction a tie making Sapphire and De Marco both evicted. * On Week Three, The Veto Winner would have a chance to become the Co-HOH.The Co-HOH wouldn't be able to save a nominee for eviction but would only be able to cast the replacement nominee due to Alva walking. Monique won the Public Veto and chose to nominate Nicole for eviction. * On Week Seven, There wouldnt be a public vote for the Veto Winner but a competition instead; Ariana won the veto competition and saved Monique. Confirmed Cast 10 winners are confirmed for the series and 5 replacements were also named. Replacement Cast In the event that any of the winners are unable to make this season, the runners-up(s) of their season will replace them. * BB2: '''SallieAxl (Fourth Place) * '''BB5: '''CrookedArm123 (Third Place) * '''BB7: '''MillyGamer2008 (Third Place) * '''BB15: Lhemonade (Runner Up) * BB17: iixTyler (Runner Up) iixTyler was asked to join the Big Brother 18 cast during the BB17 Final due to the final two voting being extremely close. Housemates Nominations Table Category:Big Brother 10- Category:Returnee Seasons